Summer Revelations
by luvsbitca
Summary: A series of drabbles dealing with Jeff and Annie's secret relationship over a weekend at Pierce's with the gang.
1. Under The Stars

Title – Summer Revelations  
>Author – Moonbeam<br>Disclaimer – Please, if I owned this I would be so up myself my sister would hit me and Jeff and Annie would be shagging all over the campus and ... that is all I would change I love this show.  
>Summary – A series of drabbles spanning a weekend at Pierce's.<br>Warnings – Established but secret relationship between Annie and Jeff

**Summer Revelations  
>by Moonbeam<strong>

**Under the Stars**

"There you are." Jeff said as he found Annie laying on one of the double loungers looking up at the stars.

"It was so warm in there." Annie replied. "But if you want to come and keep me warm feel free."

"Someone might see us." Jeff said smiling down at her.

"Do you care?" Annie barely smiled up at him but he felt it in his stomach.

"Nope." Annie beamed at him as he moved around the lounger and laid down beside her. He slid at arm around her and she curled into him and rested her head into the hollow of his shoulder. Annie moved her hand up and treaded her fingers through his.

"I love looking at the stars." Annie said without looking away from the sky. "There is Orion." Annie pointed up with her free hand and traced the constellation. "In the Southern Hemisphere it looks like a pot." Jeff followed her hand and when she was finished pointed out the few constellations he knew.

_To be continued...  
><em>


	2. Everybody Knows

Title – Summer Revelation  
>Author – Moonbeam<br>Disclaimer – Please, if I owned this I would be so up myself my sister would hit me and Jeff and Annie would be shagging all over the campus and ... that is all I would change I love this show.  
>Summary – A series of drabbles spanning a weekend at Pierce's.<br>Warnings – Established but secret relationship between Annie and Jeff  
>Notes - Totally for Ally () who reviewed which made my day because it's the last week of term and the kids are INSANE!<p>

**Summer Revelations  
>by Moonbeam<strong>

**Everyone Knows**

"Where are Annie and Jeff?" Shirley asked.

"Outside on one of the pool loungers all cuddled up." Abed answered from his spot by the window.

"Damn, Troy I owe you five dollars. I thought Annie would be able to hold out longer." Britta sighed.

"They are together all the time it is a lot harder for them to sneak into janitor closets." Troy said. He could remember seeing them sneaking out of one looking dishevelled and paranoid.

"Or the stacks." Shirley added remembering seeing them kissing in the Mythology section.

"Behind the cafeteria where the loading dock is." Abed added, having seen them pressed against a fence when he had been scouting for filming locations.

"In his car when they think all of us are in classes." Britta had snuck out of one of her classes to sneak a cigarette, Jeff's car had been in the corner of the parking lot instead of his parking bay. Intrigued she had gone over and what she saw had shocked her out of her craving.

"Underneath the study desk." Everyone turned and stared at Pierce shocked.

"Explain Pierce." Britta demanded.

"I left my phone and when I went back for it I saw them both kneeling on the floor kissing. I didn't interrupt if Annie has turned him straight I don't want to cause him to revert." Pierce answered.

"Anyway." Troy said. "I knew they would not be able to keep pretending. Don't know why they are even still pretending."

"They assume we will judge them about the age difference and will think that Jeff seduced an innocent young woman for evil purposes." Pierce said.

Everyone stared at him again trying to work out when he had developed insight.

"When really we will just congratulate him on tapping a twenty year old."

Everyone screwed up their faces and tried to shake that comment out of their heads.

"Dude that's Annie." Troy said.

"Well obviously he's in love with her; I looked at my first and third wives like he looks at her." Pierce said before getting another drink.

"I don't know whether to hit him or congratulate him on being insightful." Britta said staring at the eldest member of their group.

"Let's just all go to bed shall we." Shirley said looking at Pierce with suspicious eyes.

"I think they are asleep," Abed said. "I'm going to put a blanket on them."

"That's nice." Shirley said leaving the room. "Night."

"Goodnight everyone," Britta said leaving the room behind Shirley.

Abed went outside and placed a blanket over his sleeping friends while Troy sent Pierce to bed as well and waited for Abed to come back inside.

_TBC..._


	3. Carried Up The Stairs

Title – Summer Revelations  
>Author – Moonbeam<br>Disclaimer – Please, if I owned this I would be so up myself my sister would hit me and Jeff and Annie would be shagging all over the campus and ... that is all I would change I love this show.  
>Summary – A series of drabbles spanning a weekend at Pierce's.<br>Warnings – Established but secret relationship between Annie and Jeff

Notes - I love reviews, make me smile. I hope this is enjoyable, the drabbles may actually be getting smaller. ENJOY!

**Summer Revelations  
>by Moonbeam<strong>

**Carried Up The Stairs**

Jeff woke up slowly feeling a cold breeze along his side. He looked down at Annie sleeping beside him and smiled before pulling his arm from behind her head. When he was free and was bending down to pick her up she started to stir. He slid some hair behind her ear and told her to go back to sleep.

"Mmmkay."

Jeff leant down and picked Annie up carrying her inside and up the stairs towards her bedroom. He placed her down on the bed and pulled her shoes off waking her up again.

"Where am I?" Annie didn't even bother opening her eyes recognising Jeff's touch.

"In bed."

"Did you carry me and I missed it?" Annie mumbled.

"Yep, but I promise to do it later shirtless so you can really enjoy it."

Annie answered with a smile.

"I love you." Jeff looked down at Annie who was now asleep, the words hadn't been mumbled or even really spoken they just seemed to float out while she was breathing and Jeff felt the same as he did every time she told him. Amazingly happy, grateful and completely unworthy of someone so nice, good and Annie-esque.

Jeff crawled into bed behind her and curled his body around hers, loving the feeling of her body pressed against his.

_TBC..._


End file.
